Ace Up My Sleeve
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: King Dice has a new game at the casino and lures Cuphead into it, but was is the game? A tickle game! :)


**Here is the third story from the Cuphead poll: King Dice tickling Cuphead. :)**

 **Cuphead belongs to Studio MDHR. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Ace Up My Sleeve**

King Dice hummed as he swept the floor, waiting patiently for Cuphead to arrive. He had invited the boy over to test out a new game at the casino before anyone else. Elder Kettle would have been worried, but Dice had assured him of what the game was and the kettle agreed. Cuphead, excited to try out a new game, especially where he wouldn't have the monster hanging over his shoulder, promised he'd be there as soon as he and Mugman were done their chores.

Now, the owner of the casino heard a knock on the door and went to see who was there, finding his nephew standing there. Smiling, he opened the door and let the boy in, locking it afterwards. "Hello, Cuphead," he said.

The boy hugged him. "Hey, Uncle Dice," he said, feeling his uncle pick him up and hug him back. "So, what's this new game you were talking about?"

King Dice then grinned in an evil way. "A fun game where the roll of the dice decides what I do to you," he said with a chuckle, making Cuphead nervous as he was carried to another room that had a metal table with cuffs on it. The little cup struggled, but Dice had him in a firm, yet gentle, hold as he then brought his nephew over to the table and gently held him down as he cuffed Cuphead's wrists and ankles to the table, making it impossible for his nephew to escape. "Now, let's see," the casino owner said before smiling and writing something down on a piece of paper and placing it on a table nearby before he pulled out long, soft feather and a soft brush, setting them nearby and then pulling a single small dice from his pocket.

Cuphead struggled, but couldn't get free. "What is this game?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know.

King Dice chuckled, giving the cup a gentle boop on the nose with a gentle finger. "It's a tickle game, little one," he said. "Depending on what number I roll on the dice, you'll be tickled with whatever item matches the number from the paper I have here."

He gestured to the paper and then grinned. "And now, let's begin," he said. "You're my ticklish little prisoner, Cuphead, and I'm going to tickle you to pieces."

His playful words were already causing a wobbly grin to appear on his nephew's face as he tried not to laugh, but the teasing was getting to him, which meant the tickling would soon start. Shaking the single dice in his hand, Dice let it go and it rolled a few times before coming to a stop, showing a four. "Well, let's see," he said, looking at the paper and smiling, lifting his hands up and wiggling his fingers at Cuphead. "According to the rules, I get to tickle you with my fingers."

A squeak left the cup as fingers gently poked his sides before wiggling like spider legs, making Cuphead laugh as it tickled like crazy. King Dice chuckled as he tickled his nephew's sides and underarms, resulting in another cute squeak before he lifted up the black shirt to expose the boy's stomach and wiggled his fingers mercilessly into the small stomach.

That appeared to be the breaking point as Cuphead let out a squeal before laughing, unable to speak as the skillful fingers tickled every inch of his ticklish stomach before gently squeezing his knees, making him yelp as his knees were another ticklish spot. Then, King Dice gently removed Cuphead's shoes and socks before wiggling his fingers into the now wiggling feet as the boy laughed, unable to stop laughing as Dice's fingers continued the playful, ticklish assault on his tickle spots.

After a bit, he stopped. "That was fun," he said with a teasing smile, watching his nephew try to regain his breath and he gently rubbed the boy's shoulder. "Catch your breath, kiddo. The game's not done yet."

Cuphead's breathing soon became steadier and he looked up at his uncle, who held up the dice again, gently shaking it in his hand before letting it go and this time it landed on a one. "Ooh, looks like you get a feather this time," the owner of the casino said, picking up the feather and twirling it in his fingers, making Cuphead gulp nervously before he squealed as the feather was brought up to his neck and twirled against the ticklish skin. He scrunched up his neck, but the feather moved to tickle his underarms, which he couldn't protect, and then onto his stomach, making his uncle chuckle as he squealed with laughter, squirming as best he could to get away from the tickles.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" King Dice cooed at him. "Who is my ticklish nephew who just loves being tickled? Who loves his wittle tummy tickled to pieces?"

Cuphead was now really in stitches. Whenever teasing words were used, especially baby words, he lost it. He didn't know why, though maybe it was because they made the tickling much worse.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as his uncle twirled the feather all over the ticklish stomach, even twirling it in his belly button, which made the little one squeak cutely.

Soon, King Dice stopped, letting his captive catch his breath again. "Now, let's see," he mused. "What number will the dice land on this time?"

He rolled it and grinned when it landed on a three. "Playful munches," he said. "That's good, because I'm rather hungry and I see a cute, little stomach just begging to be eaten."

His playful words were making Cuphead giggle and when he felt his uncle start playfully munching on his stomach, he squealed and squirmed, but couldn't get free. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He pleaded through his laughter.

"Oh, yes," said his uncle. "Om, nom, nom! What a yummy, little tummy! My favorite snack of all."

Cuphead squealed, which made his uncle chuckle again. "Oh, yes. My very best favorite snack."

He now began playfully munching Cuphead's belly button and the poor cup lost it, laughing himself silly as it tickled so bad he couldn't help himself and Dice wasn't making it better by speeding up the playful munching, though he was being careful that he didn't hurt his nephew in the process.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! THAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" He managed to laugh out.

"Oh, I know it does," King Dice said teasingly. "But the game isn't over yet."

While saying that, he did pause to allow Cuphead to catch his breath again before he rolled the dice and it landed on a two. "Ah, the soft brush this time," he said, holding it up before bringing it down on his nephew's very sensitive stomach, being very gentle.

It was a good thing too, because while the brush was soft, it was absolute torture for the cup, who was now very sensitive due to being tickled so much and he nearly leapt out of his skin with a squeal of laughter that no doubt would have blown the roof off if it wasn't secure to the casino. Chuckling, King Dice moved the soft brush to his nephew's feet and tickled the small feet with the soft brush, to which the poor cup was in stitches, laughing so much that his face was starting to take on a shade of red. The owner of the casino kept a close eye on his nephew now, not wanting him to pass out or be in pain while he was tickling him.

After a few moments, he put away the brush, seeing his nephew's face was getting redder and he seemed ready to tap out. He pulled a healing potion from his coat and uncapped it. "Cuphead," he said, getting the boy's attention and showing him the healing potion. "Open up."

The boy obediently did so and gratefully drank the potion that was gently poured into his mouth. After a bit, he began to look better and feel better too, jumping when a gentle hand rubbed his stomach to soothe him and he looked to see his uncle was looking a bit worried. "Are you alright, Cuphead?" He asked.

He nodded. "I'm okay," he said. "I'm feeling better."

King Dice felt relief at that. "Good," he said before looking at him. "Do you want to continue the game or would you rather stop here?"

Sensing his uncle's concern at perhaps having gone a little overboard with the game, he looked thoughtful before looking up at the owner of the casino. "I'm okay to continue," he said.

King Dice was surprised. "Are you sure?" He asked. Though he did want to continue tickling his nephew to pieces, he also knew when to stop, because he didn't want to hurt the boy.

Cuphead nodded. "I'm sure, Uncle Dice," he said. "The potion you gave me really helped."

"Okay," the owner of the casino said before grinning. "Let's see what the dice says."

He rolled it and it landed on a six. "Oooh, looks like I gave you that potion just in time," he said. "You get feathers, the soft brush, munches, my fingers, and raspberries all over your tickle spots."

With that, he began and Cuphead squealed as it was now torture with the feather and the soft bush tickling him before King Dice's fingers took over with the playful munches and raspberries.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out as the tickle torture continued for a bit before King Dice stopped and grinned as he watched the little one catch his breath.

"One more roll of the dice will tell me how to finish up tickling you," he said as he rolled the dice and it landed on a five. "Ah, perfect. Raspberries."

Cuphead giggled as he heard that before King Dice suddenly and without warning buried his face into the small cup's neck and blew a big raspberry there. The boy squealed and tried to scrunch up his neck, but that didn't work as his uncle blew more raspberries into the ticklish neck before moving his head away and then leaning close to the ticklish stomach, watching it quiver as his nephew waited in anticipation. "Oh? You want raspberries on your tummy, hmm?" The owner of the casino asked with a chuckle. "Is your wittle tummy wanting more tickles? Why, I believe it does."

Giggles escaped the boy's mouth at the teasing words before he squealed his loudest when a great big raspberry was blown right onto his belly button.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried out in surprise before laughter took over. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"Ah, yes, laugh, my little nephew," King Dice cooed. "Laugh your little heart out. Let me hear that cute laughter."

He blew another raspberry into the ticklish stomach, repeating the action as Cuphead laughed and laughed, his struggles now weakening from laughing so much. When he noticed that the boy couldn't even twitch when a raspberry was blown into his stomach, King Dice stopped, seeing his nephew was at his limit. He released him from the table and lifted the limp form into his arms. "Cuphead?" He said gently.

The boy opened his eyes and snuggled into his arms. "I'm okay," he managed to gasp out between breaths, looking very tired.

"Are you sure?" His uncle asked him in concern.

He nodded weakly and Dice pulled another healing potion from his jacket and uncapped it. "Cuphead, drink this," he said, holding the boy in one arm.

Seeing it was another healing potion, the boy weakly reached for it and held the bottle with both hands as he drank the potion. King Dice helped him hold the bottle, watching closely as the boy drank the potion but looked very sleepy. Chuckling, the owner of the casino wrapped part of his jacket around Cuphead, gently rocking him. The soothing motion helped the boy fall asleep and he snuggled into his uncle's jacket, going still as he made his way to dreamland.

King Dice smiled fondly at his nephew. "Sweet dreams, Cuphead," he said softly, gently kissing the boy's forehead in affection before deciding to get some book work done before the casino opened in a few hours.

* * *

 **I think I'm beginning to like King Dice more. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
